geldroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Geldroid (species)
geldroid redirects here if you are looking for anything else see geldroid (disambiguation) a geldroid is liek a metroid butt it transgender ye where do me..... GELDROID COME FROM nobody knows reaally maybe from the dephts of inner space.... or something but there are manny theroies Theory 1 in the beginning there was only TEH DAWKNESS (oh and also god) day 0 ................ day 1 AND GOD SAID THERE WAS LIGHT nothing more happens... really.................. day 2 and god decided to seperate the darkness from the light he called the darkness day and the light night and there was a second day and god said that it was good day 4 god made some stuff like water, land, air, rubix cubes etc. day 5 errrr...... oh yeah god made birds and fish and lungfish and dolan and gaben and this wiki and cheese and jesus and man and animals and poop and fish and birds and fish and WHY TEH FUCK ARE YOU STILL READING THIS day 6 and on the 6th day god created bad grammar and every creeping, crawling, and walking thing on the earth and on the evening he decided to creat h GELDROIDS god made geldroids from dust from the ground in shape of his own image day 7 and on the seventh day god rested EVEN IF HE IS OMNISCIENT HE NEEDS SOME F****CKING SLEEP Theory 2 the second theory suggests that you shoud believ in some thinfg calld survival of the fittest but really nobody cares in which you believe evolution of the geldroid a geldroid starts as a geldroid larve or a geldroid infant and at level 5 it will evolve into a regular geldroid then you have 2 choices 1.you evolve your geldroid into a giant geldroid 2. you evolve your geldroid into a feta geldroid if you evolve your feta geldroid at lv. 12 it will evolve into a alpha geldroid but if you evolve your feta geldroid WITH laser eye (obtainable through tm) it will evolve into an irisdroid and if you keep one slot free a balldroid will appear if your alpha geldroid is female she will evolve at lv 15 into a gamma geldroid if your alpha geldroid is male he will evolve at lv 20 into a beta geldroid at lv 20 she (gamma geldroid) will evolve into a zeta geldroid and at lv 30 she (zeta geldroid) will evolve into an omega geldroid weakneses and strongneses geldroids are a hard enemy to kill sebez geldroids the eastiest way to kill a geldroid on sebez is to first freeze it with an ice beam and then you fire a lazer at it then it will explode solon geldroids to kill solon geldroids you must first take out its metball then burn it and finally shoot it back so it will explode frezus geldroids to kill geldroids on frezus you first freeze them and then take out their metball then they will explode anatomy the red/blue thing in the middle of the geldroid is it's life force and eye it has green skin and white teeth the red produces r1 wich is used to keep the geldroid warm the blue produces b1 wich is used to keep the geldroid cold Category:Geldroids Category:Ëvil Category:Stuff that is not samus Category:Food Category:Species Category:Things that are not samus Category:Parasites Category:Good Category:Enemies Category:Aliens